


Dark Secrets of the Past

by MomoTaroUsagi



Series: What May Come [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoTaroUsagi/pseuds/MomoTaroUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaki decides it's time to tell Hiyoko about his past. But how will she take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers

The bed shifts slightly, causing Nanaki to open an eye. He peers through the slit, Hiyoko in view. She’s surprisingly still fast asleep, even with the sunlight breaking in through the window. She isn’t one to sleep in, usually being the first one up. This has been happening for a few days, and Nanaki can’t help but wonder if Hiyoko is coming down with something.

            His other eye opens and he slowly sits upright, stretching and letting his muscles pop. His fingers rub at his scalp, rummaging through his bedhead. He stays for a moment, staring at his reflection in the mirror leaning against the wall across from him. His eyes trail from the fading scars on his wrist to the roots on his head, beginning to show reminiscent signs of the past. Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice the fingers snaking around his wrists. They take a hold of him and he looks to the owner of them. Hiyoko, hair matted messily over her face, is smiling at him as a finger begins to trace a scar.

            “Good morning, darling. Should I cook breakfast?” Nanaki coos softly out to her, leaning down towards her. She tilts her head up and pecks at his chin before retracting her fingers.

            “Could you? I want to stay in bed a little longer. I’ll be out in a moment.” He nods and kisses the top of her head. He moves towards the edge of the bed and stands up, heading to the door. “Kazuaki?”

            “Yes, darling?” He turns to her, a sleepy smile planted on his lips. She sits up, strands of hair brushing around her small shoulders, falling naturally against her back.

            “I love you.” Her smile is radiant now, reflecting the glow on her bare skin. Though, she pulls the sheets closer to her body, hiding behind them.

            “I love you, too, Hiyoko. Get some rest while I prepare breakfast.” She nods, yawning, lying back down on the mattress. With that, he walks out and heads into the kitchen, flipping the light switch on. He shuffles through the cabinets before finally settling on making a simple breakfast: miso soup with a side dish of rice and some lightly fried eggs.

            He begins to prepare the meal, setting up the pot and pan, getting to work on the ingredients. He lets the broth simmer in the pot, adding bits of tofu and dried seaweed in the process. He takes an egg from the fridge, cracking it against the pan, letting the yolk spill into it. He attempts to toss the empty egg shells into the open trash bin, but he is off slightly, and the shells fall onto the floor. He goes to pick them up but stops, hearing Hiyoko’s barely audible cries of distress.

He rushes to the source, flinging the bathroom door open. On the floor next to the toilet is Hiyoko, an arm wrapped around the seat, her face hidden by her hair. She coughs, her sobs shaken. He kneels next to her, gently pushing the strands of her hair behind her before holding them in place. Her hand grips the seat of the bowl, and she vomits, tears silently streaming down her face. He gently rubs her back, humming softly. She begins to shiver, her exposed body suddenly receiving the warmth from his hand compared to that of the cold tile floor. She doesn’t move her face from its position, a slight cough pressing out of her lips.

            Nanaki reaches for a hand towel and begins to wipe up face, starting with the tears and going down to her chin where some drool and vomit had settled. He kisses the top of her head and sets the towel aside, and she scrambles over to him, gripping the back of his night shirt. He holds her close, continuing to hum the soft tune that he uses to lull the kids at the day care to sleep. Blotches of tears stain his shirt, the cold pressing against his skin. But he ignores it, only responding by holding her closer to him, hoping to calm her down.

            “Hiyoko, darling… Are you feeling better now?” She weakly nods, keeping her face buried in his chest. He places another kiss on the top of her head, massaging the small of her back. “Perhaps we should go to the doctor.”

            “N-no, I’m fine… Must have been something I ate…” He frowns, moving a finger to her chin, prying it up. Her eyes, puffy and red, dart away. He kisses her forehead, moving his hand to her hair to run his fingers through.

            “Hiyoko, please… It doesn’t hurt to check. Stomach bug or not, we should find out.” She stifles a sniffle, finally agreeing. He smiles and stands up, helping her up to her feet. “How about you take a nice, warm bubble bath while I set up breakfast? I’ll come for you when it’s ready.”

            She nods, childishly gripping the sleeve of his shirt. The gesture causes his smile to widen, and he moves over to the tub, flushing the toilet along the way. She moves with him, keeping her hold on his sleeve, like a small child clinging to its mother. He turns the facet on, and rolls a sleeve back to plug up the tub. He reaches for the bubble bath beads, pouring them in. He takes Hiyoko by the hand and helps her into the tub. She sits at the center of the tub and stares up at him, almost pleading with her eyes for him to stay and to join her. He softly shakes his head.

            “I won’t be long. I promise. I’ll be right back.” He gives her one last kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen. The soup came out well, the tofu and seaweed tender and soft. The egg, however, got a little burnt.

He pops some rice into the rice cooker and turns the machine on, letting it do its job. Taking out a tray, he sets a small bowl and plate on its center. He ladles up some of the soup, pouring it into the bowl. He waits for the rice to cook and then takes out the freshly made batch, shifting it onto the plate. He takes the egg and cuts it in half, placing one half onto the pile of rice. With spoon in bowl and fork on plate, he carries the tray into the bathroom and sits in front of the tub. Hiyoko gazes at the food and blinks. He balances the tray on the edge of the tub, holding the side of it to keep it in place.

            She gingerly picks at the egg and rice, taking her time with it. Soon, her vigor slowly reforms, and in moments, there is nothing left on the plate. Her face begins to tint in various shades of red as she bows her head softly.

            “…Thank you, Kazuaki. I’m sorry if I’m being troublesome.” He can’t help but laugh, and she slowly returns her gaze to him.

            “You’re never any trouble, Hiyoko. I love you and care about you. I would drop everything and go to you in a heartbeat, whenever you need me.” Her lips curl up into a wide smile and she wraps her arms around him, holding him closer to her naked figure. She is close to planting a kiss on his face, but recalls the event from earlier, and decides it’s best to wait. He wedges the tray out from between them, setting it on the floor.

            “Hiyoko… I think… I have something to talk to you about.”

            “Oh? Go ahead.” He shakes his head and rises. She watches him as he lifts the tray up and goes over to the entrance of the bathroom.

            “I will later. For now, I just want you to get some rest and make an appointment for the doctor. I’ll clean up the dishes and head to work.” He leaves, Hiyoko remaining behind to wade in the water a bit longer.

 

            After working his shift at the day care, Nanaki returns home. He plops onto the couch, leaning his head back against the cushions, eyes shutting. Lips touch his, and he presses his against them. His eyes flutter open and look up at Hiyoko, who is beaming down at him.

            “Welcome home! How was work?” He smiles softly, lifting his hand up to play in the strands of her hair.

            “Ah, the kids were energetic today… They all wanted to play games. It was difficult getting them to nap.” She smiles kissing his lips again. And again. And soon, their lips stay locked, Nanaki’s other hand pressing against the hand that she placed on his cheek. She breaks away and joins him on the couch.

            “So… Earlier today, you said you wanted to talk about something?”

            “Yes, but first, did you go to the doctor’s?” She nods, barely able to hold back the smile forming on her lips. He smiles, and sighs reassured. “Good news, I take it?”

            “Yes, but I want you to go first.” His muscles tense up slightly, and he nods. He clears his throat and begins.

            “Hiyoko… I feel that… in order to further develop our relationship, I need to completely open up, more so than I have be with you. I think it’s time you learned about my past. It… It isn’t a kind past, and it may shock you.” He takes a deep breath, and dwells into his memories, reopening them and presenting them all to her. She sits, mouth slightly agape, absorbing all the details: his identity being Hitori Uzune, him taking the identity of another man, the story of Hatoful House, and losing Nageki Fujishiro to Isa Souma’s cruel expreiments.

            For a while, she is silent, unable to respond. She merely stares at him, horrified at what she has learned. He watches her, nervous as to how she will react, if she ever will.

            “So you… You aren’t Kazuaki Nanaki…?” He shakes his head.

            “Yes and no. This is who I am now, Kazuaki Nanaki. I gave up my old life a long time ago.”

            “But you stole someone’s identity through… through…!” The words don’t come out, but the tears begin to glisten at the corner of her eyes. It’s as if though his body was shrinking, because he gradually feels smaller and smaller, almost like a cornered animal.

            “…Yes…. I was lost and broken and didn’t know what to do. I wanted to get back at Isa but knew I couldn’t if he found out that I had lived in that accident. I know it wasn’t the right choice, but at the time, it seemed right…” She shakes her head slowly and gets up, backing away.

            “I… How can I trust you? How do I know if you’re lying to me? How do I know if everything you’ve claimed to have felt was sincere? How do I know you’re not just using me…?” He stands up, reaching out to her. But, she smacks his hand away, backing up further.

            “Hiyoko, everything, since the day I was your teacher up until this time, has been me… I didn’t hide that.”

            “But who are you?! Are you Kazuaki or Hitori?! Who did I fall for?! Which personality is your’s, or is this Kazuaki’s personality or… Agh, I don’t know what to think! I need to be alone… I am leaving…” She rushes into the bedroom and slams the door behind her. He hears the lock click and stands there, unsure of what to do. He hears her rummaging through her belongings, her frustrated cries echoing out of the room.

            The door swings open and Hiyoko has two bags in hand, heading towards the door. She doesn’t make eye contact with him, focusing on the door. She soon exits, leaving Nanaki stranded alone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hiyoko… Don’t you think you should return to Nanaki? I mean think of the…” Hiyoko’s hand flung up, directing Ryouta into silence. Her other hand remained firm on her stomach, that had gotten larger in the past month. “Hiyoko, it’s been a month… Please…”  
“I just… I just don’t know if I can even trust him, Ryouta. I mean, after all this time he decides to tell me now…” Hiyoko sighs, gently soothing her stomach. Ryouta can’t help but gaze at her. He shakes his head softly, hands clasping together.  
“Well, you can’t just stay here forever. He’s your husband, not to mention that the chi-“  
“I know! I know…” Sniffling, her head lowers, bangs covering her eyes. Her body quivers lightly, shoulders rising and falling as her body shakes. He reaches out to her, hesitantly holding her shoulder before beginning to massage it. He glances at the clock before giving her a finally pat.  
“There is somewhere I need to be. I’ll be back shortly. Would you like me to pick up something on the way back?” She simply nods, keeping her focus to the tips of feet. Ryouta stands up and heads out with coat in his hand.  
He heads down the street, looping around the corner. He enters a small restaurant and looks around. He sees the familiar bleached hair at a booth and goes toward it. He sits across from the figure, whose eyes are swollen and red, with numerous dark rings lingering underneath.  
“Ah… Ryouta… So good to see you… How is..?”  
“Fine, fine. She’s still shaken up, but she’s doing fine.” Nanaki nods at this, or slightly nods off. His head begins to tilt as his eyes shut closed, causing Ryouta to have to snap his fingers a few times. Nanaki’s eyes slowly reopen, and he stares emptily towards Ryouta.  
“Sorry… Not sleeping well…” His eyes slowly trail down towards the mug wrapped in his hands. He blinks slowly a few times, head bobbing back and forth slightly.  
“Please, try to stay awake, sir… Look, I know it isn’t fair that I be the one to say it but…” He trails off, waiting for a response from the sullen man. Nanaki’s eyes trail back up to the speaker. “…Hiyoko’s… Well, Hiyoko’s pregnant, and I’d rather you two fix things up than she stay at my house until she is due.”  
Nanaki’s expression changes, subtly, but now it is that of hope. A glimmer in his eyes becomes evident as he softly smiles to himself.  
“Our baby… Our baby…” Ryouta nods.  
“Yes, which is why you need to come with me and speak to her yourself. She’s waiting at my home.” Ryouta stands up and extends his hand to his old teacher, offering to help him off. The man gently waves his hand, slowly rising up and out of the booth. He wobbles a bit in place but keeps his focus on Ryouta. The two approach the door, and Ryouta checks the coat rack.  
“Sir, where’s your coat? I’ll get it for you.” As Ryouta grabs his own jacket, a small gasp is heard before a small chuckle.  
“I thought I forgot something…” Ryouta sighs and gingerly helps Nanaki into his jacket. He tries to resist, but lacking the energy, merely gives up and keeps the jacket on. The two head out and walk down the direction Ryouta had come from. A few times, Nanaki would nod off and stop walking, to which Ryouta would have to pull him along. Eventually, he had to keep a hold of Nanaki just to so they would reach their destination.  
Passing numerous shops, Ryouta suddenly stops, tugging Nanaki back who had failed to cease movement as quickly as the young man.  
“Ah, let’s get Hiyoko something from this convenience store.” The older man sheepishly nods as he is ushered into the store. Ryouta releases Nanaki’s arm and ventures into the aisles. Nanaki stays frozen in spot, eyes stinging as he attempts to keep them open. Blinking, he peeks around, noticing a magazine rack. One of the covers has a mother and a child in her arms, both smiling. He blinks, and suddenly Hiyoko is on the magazine along with their unborn child. The child’s face is fuzzy but the familiar sting returns to his eyes. He shakes his head, the image of the woman and child returning to the page.  
“Hey, didn’t you hear me? I said we can go now. Everything alright?” Startled, his eyes dart over to the young man holding a bag. Protruding from the bag is a bouquet of tulips.  
“Ah, Hiyoko loves those…” Ryouta nods, once again having to drag the older man out. They make their way down the dimly lit street to Ryouta’s house. By nightfall, the two arrive at the door, and Ryouta unlocks the door heading in. Inside, they can see Hiyoko lying on the couch. Ryouta begins to move toward her but Nanaki pulls him back. Stunned, he stares at the older man. He watches as his eyes trace over her.  
Slowly, Hiyoko begins to rise. She turns her head to the door seeing the two. Her mouth slowly drops as she stares intently at Nanaki. Her gaze pierces him to the point that he finds it difficult to hold himself up. He stumbles forward, clamoring his way to her. She backs away but not before he catches her hands in his.  
“Hiyoko, please, forgive me… Forgive me… I should have told you sooner, I should have… But I was… I was afraid that this would happen…” He trembles, his eyes stinging once more, but nothing would come out. Silently, she moves his hands upon her stomach, pressing them gently down. Her breathing softens as her stomach rises and falls.  
“I’m so sorry, Nanaki, I’m so sorry… It was hasty of me to just leave like that… But I had to have time to think. Not only for me but for the baby… But I’ve decided…” She held her breath before giving out a low sigh of relief. “I’ve decided that it’s time I come home.”  
Nanaki’s lips spread into a large smile. He shut his eyes tightly, tears beginning to roll down his cheek. He felt the soft, tender lips press against every surface of his face. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her into an embrace. Ryouta smiled at the sight before raising the bag.  
“At least have a bite to eat before you two love birds leave.”


End file.
